Habitación 4
by KinaraHyuga
Summary: El miedo suele paralizarte, pero cuando el miedo llega a tal estado en el que no hay otra cosa más que el terror... ¿qué harías tu?... Kushina tampoco lo sabía, porque para ella el terror no existía, hasta que lo vivió. ¿Éstas dispuesto a ver su reacción, como muchos otros lo han hecho? Porque si ese es el caso, te veré adentro.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Reto Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Palabras: 4421**

**Lenguaje del escrito: **Letra normal; habla Kurama. _Letra en cursiva; habla el narrador._

**"Habitación 4"**

Eh, tú, el que mira sin compasión alguna desde una cámara invisible y observa a la muchacha correr sin tener la más remota amabilidad de ayudarla, como cualquier buen ninja haría… ¡pero claro! No eres un ninja y, si lo eres, eres muy cobarde para seguir oculto sin tenderle una mano a la pobre e indefensa pelirroja que ahora se ha estampado en la pared.

La ves, con los ojos entrecerrados; ves que ella corre y da vuelta a la izquierda, por aquel pasillo desolado y oscuro, más aun no sabes de qué está huyendo, siendo que, cada vez que giras tu cámara hacia atrás, no ves nada.

Llámalo "coincidencia" "casualidad", pero créeme, el que estés viendo su sufrimiento y desesperación no es algo que pasa solo porque si… todo tiene su causalidad, y el hecho de que estés sentado, totalmente tranquilo, viendo hacia esta dirección, fue algo que el destino planeó para ver si eras capaz de soportarlo.

Pero dejémonos de tonterías, y veamos qué hace la chica:

Ella, con el cabello largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, de color rojo fuego; con el rostro tenuemente bañado en finas gotas de sudor; con los brazos antepuestos frente a ella, como cubriéndose de una ráfaga de aire poderosa o protegiéndose, en cierta posición de ataque, de algo que ni siquiera sabía qué es; su cara se denotaba con el ceño fruncido, los labios en una firme línea que, en ambos lados, terminaban hacia abajo, cansada pero con determinación.

Nadie se hubiera creído que ella, Kushina Uzumaki, se hubiera tomado esa misión con tanta pasión y seriedad. Jamás nadie la había visto con una cara más determinada.

De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, _algo _se había aparecido frente a ella, haciendo que frenara, como vil coche, y corriera de regreso por el mismo pasillo tenebroso por el que iba. Ella podía sentír _su presencia._

—Kushina, ¿dónde estás? No puedo verte. –la voz débilmente tranquila del tal Minato, el afeminado, la llamaba desde el auricular que la nombrada tenia sobre la oreja derecha.

—Cállate. –le ordenó entre dientes, agitada y con el corazón zumbándole en los oídos.- Deja de hablar o me encontrara ´ttebane.

Kushina, aquella niñita tan infantil a la que conocí hace un tiempo, cada día me sorprendía más.

Giró con rapidez hacia la derecha, parando de correr al darse cuenta que, al final de todos sus esfuerzos, había terminado en el mismo lugar en el que había empezado: en aquella habitación de aspecto limpio y ordenado, con las luces apagadas y las ventanas cerradas.

—No puede ser… -susurró, dando media vuelta.

¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí?

Lástima que no era ella la que controlaba las cosas.

La puerta se cerró en sus narices, provocando su torpe caída hacia atrás, sobre su trasero ya bien detallado de por sí.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al parecer intentando controlar su miedo que de nada le servía.

De un solo brinco se puso de pie, sin quitar para nada su posición de pelea favorita.

Se pegó totalmente a la pared, como acto reflejo para protegerse la retaguardia, más las gotas de sudor la delataban como presa fácil, nerviosa, y asustada como un ratón frente a su serpiente.

Tragó saliva, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, pero su enemigo, invisible para cualquiera, incluyéndote, era de lo más paciente… a veces.

Observamos que la respiración de nuestra protagonista se va regularizando poco a poco, pero no por ello ha bajado la defensa. Está más alerta que nunca.

— ¡Ya te he visto, vamos enseguida para allá! –le gritó la molestosa voz formal de Hiashi, quien, para desgracia de Kushina, lo habían asignado a esa misma misión.

—Cállate, baka… si tanto puedes ver, ¿no puedes mantener la boca cerrada por cinco minutos? ¿No ves que hay alguien que no puedo ver y que está aquí ´ttebane?

—Tomate, deberías agradecerme, puedo ver los puntos de chakra de…

Pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Solo un momento, un micro segundo casi imperceptible para el humano, había sido suficiente tiempo de distracción para la víctima.

El atacante al cual, por cierto, no podemos ver, tomó de las muñecas a la chica, levantándola por los aires y arrojándola como trapo viejo a la cama llena de almohadas con diferentes figuras.

Asustada, Kushina intentó ponerse de pie, fallando asquerosamente en el intentó, pues _algo _había caído sobre ella, obligándola a acostarse, con la espalda pegada al colchón; intentó atacar a su torturador, pero aquella posición no le favorecía mucho para hacer sus ninjutsus, especialmente cuando apenas podía respirar debido a que ese _algo _se mantenía sobre su estomago.

Una risa macabra se hizo escuchar, resonando el eco por todo el lugar, haciendo que a Kushina se le pusiera la piel de gallina, al igual que a muchos de ustedes.

— _**¿Creíste que podías escapar de mi, bonita? **_–la voz, rasposa, gruesa y llena de un aliento putrefacto o tal vez a azufre, llegó como un puñal a los oídos de nuestra chica.

—¡VETE AL DIABLO! –gritó, sintiéndose indefensa, ¿y quién no se sentiría de esa forma, sabiendo lo que ese monstruo podía hacer?

—_**Lamento decepcionarte, querida, pero ya ni siquiera el diablo me quiere con él. **_–le susurró en el oído, congelándola.

Kushina intentó volver a levantarse, pero, al no poder lograrlo, comenzó a dar arañazos por todas partes, hasta que unas manos invisibles encerraron sus muñecas y las aplastaron agresivamente contra la almohada, sobre su cabeza. Ahora sí, dejándola indefensa.

—_**Terminemos lo que hemos empezado, deliciosa. **_

La cara aterrorizada de Kushina nos hizo saber a todos, en este momento, que la cosa apenas empezaba… ¿verdad, Kushina? Pero tú siempre haciéndote la valiente, pues ahora has tenido tu cuantiosa recompensa que te dejara marcada de por vida… pero ahora, recordemos, ¿porqué, Kushina, siendo tan inteligente y agresiva, fuiste a caer a las garras de una misión suicida? ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias?

No. Por supuesto que no. Nunca piensas en ello, al igual que nosotros tampoco lo hacemos.

"¿Cómo había empezado todo aquello?"Te preguntas, más la respuesta pronto la sabrás…

Los recuerdos de Kushina la invadieron de pronto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no estar ahí y haberse escabullido a escondidas a la misión fácil que le habían otorgado a Hani Hyuga, una de sus mejores amigas, cuya misión consistía en custodiar a unos granjeros hasta la aldea de la ola. Pero no. Ella, Kushina Uzumaki, se había quedado dormida aquella mañana, no pudiendo escaparse a esa misión, y, como se suponía estaba libre, la sorpresa le inundó las pupilas cuando, a medio día, recién levantada con toda la disposición de ir a comer ramen, la mandaron llamar por parte del tercer Hokage…

"_Alegre y aventurada, como era ella, había ido corriendo a la torre Hokage para, sin siquiera avisar de su llegada, entrar de golpe, irrumpiendo en la oficina de su mayor._

— _¡Ya estoy aquí ´ttebane! –gritó, extrañándose de inmediato al ver a su Minato y a Hiashi-baka, prometido de Hani, ahí, parados, esperando justamente su llegada.- ¿porqué todos traen caras de amargados? _

—_Pasa, por favor, Kushina. –le pidió amablemente el Hokage, ofreciéndole con la mano que se sentara en la silla frente al escritorio.- Hay algo que tenemos que tratar antes de que se vayan a la misión._

_Sin imaginarse siquiera a lo que se iba a enfrentar, la pelirroja se sentó, en medio de un incómodo silencio, en el lugar ofrecido, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a un Hiashi con cara de piedra._

—_Debido a que Hizashi está en otra misión, se ha solicitado la ayuda del heredero Hyuga, por lo que espero no vayas a cometer una locura, Kushina. –dijo el mayor, mirando a la aludida con cara de advertencia, más la nombrada se limitó a sonreír con sorna._

—_Que mal concepto tiene de mi, viejo ´ttebane. ¡Si Hiashi y yo somos muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad ´ttebane?! –miró al ojiperla, el cual sudó frio y asintió, nervioso._

_Kushina a veces era para temer. _

—_Bueno, -continuó el Hokage, no muy convencido- la misión que les he asignado no es fácil. No sabemos muy bien a lo que nos enfrentamos, pero el reportaje que me ha llegado, escrito por la misma persona que contrato los servicios de Konoha, no es lo que se dice muy razonable. _

— _¡Hable ya, viejo, no he desayunado y tengo mucha hambre!_

—_Kushina –le reprendió Minato, a su lado. Ella solo hizo una mueca._

—_Como decía, -siguió el tercer Hokage haciéndose de paciencia, pues Kushina requería de mucha- el reportaje dice que en el hotel central del poblado sur de la aldea del sueño, en la habitación número 4, estaba ocurriendo algo bastante… peculiar; sea cual sea a la mujer a la que se la renten… resulta violada, más ninguna de ellas ha podido ver qué es lo que las viola. –Hizo una pausa, mirando expectante las caras de los ninjas- Y los he elegido a ustedes por su cualidad de habilidades para atrapar al criminal: Hiashi, con su habilidad ocular, podrá verlo a pesar de que nadie más lo pueda hacer; Minato, con su rapidez, podrá atraparlo y desarmarlo en dado caso; y…_

— _¿Y yo qué pintó aquí ´ttebane? –se cruzó de manos, frunciendo el ceño._

—_Pues, Kushina, haciéndole honor al apodo que con tanto esfuerzo te has ganado, -sonrió, haciendo que la nombrada se pusiera roja de furia:- necesitamos de la ayuda del "habanero sangriento" para concluir exitosamente esta misión: tú serás la víctima._

_._

—_¡La victima! ¡¿Puedes creerlo, Minato?! ¡Ese viejo está loco de remate! –le decía a su novio mientras caminaban con dirección al dichoso hotel de "las violaciones".- ¡Pero claro! "traigan a Kushina, -hizo una imitación poco creíble del Hokage- a ella le encanta ser violada"-los otros dos presentes se le quedaron viendo mientras ella movía las manos exageradamente, exasperada- Idiota. –Susurró- ¡Pero me va a escuchar cuando atrapemos al baka ese! ¡ME VA A ESCUCHAR O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR KUSHINA UZUMAKI!_

_Y siguió quejándose el resto del camino, hasta que esa misma noche llegaron al hotel, con una Kushina de muy mal humor._

—_Hola, -saludó el rubio, haciendo una reverencia, al igual que Hiashi, con la cabeza- somos los ninjas de Konoha. ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?_

_El anciano que les abrió la puerta les fue comentando los acontecimientos mientras los 4, sentados en una sala, tomaban té. Sin embargo, hubo un dato extra del que los ninjas no estaban al corriente:_

—… _pero no estoy muy seguro de que ustedes puedan. Sé que debí llamar a un sacerdote antes que a ustedes pero… estoy desesperado._

— _¿Puede explicarse un poco más, señor Murika-san? –expresó serio Hiashi, mirando con incredulidad a aquel hombre de cabello blanco y arrugas por toda la cara._

—_Pues… debo advertirles, jóvenes, que a menos de que haya personas que se puedan hacer invisibles, no hay otra explicación más que la de los fantasmas violadores… los demonios, llamados "íncubos". –Los chicos le miraron con duda- Son los demonios que violan a las mujeres. –sostuvo con seguridad, abriendo los ojos como platos._

—_Está loco ´ttebane. –dijo entre risas la pelirroja, pensando que eso era una absoluta tontería._

—_Yo tampoco creía en ellos, señorita Uzumaki-san, pero ¿cómo se puede explicar que nadie pueda ver a su atacante? _

—_Viejo Murika, estoy segura que ha de ser un ninja renegado que andar de baka, ´ttebane._

—_Pero, ¿los ninjas se pueden hacer invisibles? ¿Pueden hacer que la luz de ese piso se vaya así como así? ¿Pueden…?_

—_Hacerse invisible es para niños, viejo. –dijo con autosuficiencia mientras se miraba las uñas._

—_No digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir, señorita, los fantasmas son muy poderosos. Los fantasmas…_

— _¡Los fantasmas mis…!_

—_Kushina. –le interrumpió el rubio, poniéndole una mano en la pierna para que se callara._

_La aludida torció la boca, y estuvo a punto de golpear a Hiashi cuando vio que éste hacia una cara de burla bien disimulada a ojos de cualquiera menos de ella._

—_Señor Murika-san, le aseguro que podremos con el caso. No por nada soy el heredero del clan Hyuga._

—_Presumido. –susurró la pelirroja, siendo reprendida por la mirada severa de Minato.- Como sea, ¿Cuándo empezamos?_

—_Mañana por la noche. –Les dijo el anciano- Ahora ya es tarde y seguro que están cansados._

— _¿Y porqué hasta la noche? ¿Porqué no en la mañana ´ttebane?_

—_Pues porque… el íncubo solo ataca a las mujeres de noche…_

_Todos los presentes miraron a Kushina, entre preocupados y dudosos._

—_Yo no estoy cansada. Si quieren que empecemos ahora, por mi está bien, y así de una vez por todas demuestro que los fantasmas no existen, solo son un mito para las personas débiles ´ttebane. _

_._

_Y ahí estaba ella, bañándose tranquilamente en el baño del cuarto piso, es decir, en la habitación de un piso entero; la habitación número 4._

_Dormitando en la tina, Kushina se preguntaba si en verdad existían los fantasmas, más concluyó dejar ese asunto tan absolutamente absurdo para los locos y decidió salir de la tina para irse a dormir. Lo único bueno de aquella misión es que a ella le habían ofrecido para ella sola esa habitación tan lujosa, mientras que Minato y Hiashi tuvieron que compartir la habitación 5, desde donde podrían hacer un agujero en el piso si escuchaban los gritos de Kushina. _

_Se puso de pie, salió de la tina y cogió una toalla blanca, se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo, descuidadamente, para después tomar sus bragas y ponérselas; sin embargo, cuando apenas había tomado su bra para dormir, escuchó un ruidillo apenas y audible, como el de unos pasos._

_La chica de 18 años se puso alerta, agudizando el oído por si escuchaba algo más, pero nada. Tal vez había sido su imaginación, o quizá el eco de los bakas de sus compañeros en el piso de arriba. ¿Quién sabe?_

_Se colocó el bra, se sacó la toalla de encima y tomó su vestidito predilecto, color rosa pálido, que solía usar para dormir. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a ponérselo, se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta del baño, en donde estaba. Aun en ropa interior se puso en guardia, maldiciéndose entre dientes por haber dejado sus kunais y todo su equipo ninja sobre la cama. _

_Escuchó con atención, pero todo estaba en silencio._

"_Seguro que es mi imaginación, dattebane. –Se dijo, poniéndose en su posición normal- Son casi la una de la madrugada, ¿quién querría meterse en mi habitación? Me he vuelto muy paranoica." _

_Se puso el vestido, se cepillo el cabello manteniéndose de lo más tranquila; no quiso usar la secadora debido a que seguro, con el ruido, despertaría a medio hotel, por lo que salió del baño con el cabello de un rojo intenso, más que de costumbre, y aun más lacio; mojado. _

_Afuera no había nadie._

_A paso ligero se fue a la cama, levantó la colcha y se metió en ella, envolviéndose hasta la barbilla, pues tenía un poco de frio debido a que estaba lloviendo. _

_Cerró los ojos, pensando que el "disque íncubo" seguro se había escondido porque sabía que ella le partiría la cara si lo veía, y con ese pensamiento se fue quedando poco a poco dormida._

_._

_Un trueno hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par, sintiéndose por un momento aprisionada y aplastada contra la cama. _

— _¡¿Pero qué demo…?!_

_Otro rayo la interrumpió, cayendo, posiblemente, cerca de algún árbol afuera de su ventana, pues un destello de luz se infiltró por la ventana, logrando proyectar la sombra de "algo" que estaba en la misma cama que ella, sobre ella… mientras el ser la observaba con detenimiento, entretenido._

—_¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! _

_Se escuchó un grito que, poco después, Kushina reconoció como propio. _

_El destello de luz se fue, y la habitación quedó nuevamente en penumbras. _

_Kushina se quedó quieta, intentando hacerse creer que la sombra que vio era falsa y que seguramente aun estaba dormida. Sí, eso debía ser. _

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero de repente, al sentir que la despojaban de la colcha y que, en un santiamén, le estaba subiendo el vestido, Kushina pegó otro grito, jalando como pudo la colcha en un fallido intento por taparse, pero la fuerza del sujeto era más poderosa que la de ella, por lo que al final Kushina, como buena ninja, optó por hacer el sello de Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (clones de sombra) y hacer a dos Kushinas que comenzaron a darle de patadas al "_ser" _que se encontraba sobre la Kushina original, pero lo que no se esperaban era que el ser desapareciera y terminaran pateando a la verdadera Kushina. _

— _¡¿Dónde está ´ttebane?!_

— _¡¿Y cómo lo voy a saber ´ttebane?!_

—_¡Ya cállense las dos! ¡No debe estar lejos! –dijo la original, poniéndose de pie. _

_Las tres pusieron atención, pero no se escuchó ruido alguno._

_Kushina, la original, fue con precaución hasta la mesita de noche en donde había dejado su mochilita en donde cargaba sus utensilios ninjas, para después, meter la mano y sacar a la primera una cajita en donde había un auricular y un aparatito cuadrado que ella se colocó en el filo de sus bragas, para sostenerlo, puesto que no traía pantalón para ponerlo ahí. Se colocó el auricular en la oreja derecha y habló:_

—_Mina-chan, Hiashi-baka, tenemos problemas. –habló apresuradamente._

_Pero más se había tardado en decirlo cuando, una fuerza desconocida, aventó a las dos clones, deshaciéndolas, dejando sin escudo a la verdadera._

—_**Serás mía. **_

_Aquella voz tan falta de sentimientos, tan ajena a la vida, la hizo estremecer. _

— _¿Quién ere…?_

_No pudo terminar su pregunta cuando el ser al que no podía ver, la empujó brutalmente contra la pared; mareada y adolorida, sintió como el sujeto la tomaba de las muñecas, levantando sus brazos sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja y, a su vez, levantándola en el aire y comenzando a besarle descaradamente el cuello, las mejillas, la boca… _

— _¡Suéltame! ¡Te vas a arrepentir si intentas hacerme algo! ¡Suelta…!_

_Pero sus amenazas quedaron cortas cuando el señor invisible le metió la lengua a la boca… Kushina en ese instante se sintió tan asqueada al sentir esa lengua tan rasposa con sabor a putrefacción que, sin poder hacer otra cosa, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos. Intentó patearlo, pero fue inútil. _

_El asqueroso tipo, sin límite alguno, con la mano que seguramente tenia libre, le rompió de un tirón el vestido, jalándolo hasta que éste cayó destrozado al suelo, mientras Kushina no paraba de llorar. Comenzó a masajearle uno de los senos por sobre el bra, haciendo que la chica no pudiese sentirse más humillada. _

_El tipo invisible dejó su boca en paz, para pasar a lamer grotescamente desde su barbilla hasta el filo del hombro izquierdo de la chica._

— _¡Por favor, déjame…!_

_El hombre bajó con la lengua hasta el inicio de los bien formados pechos de la pelirroja, quien no paraba de patalear._

_Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena, pensarían que Kushina Uzumaki estaba flotando en el aire, con la espalda recargada en la pared y las manos alzadas… poseída._

_Sin embargo, cuando el miedo iba creciendo más en el interior de la chica, mientras el sujeto le tomaba por los glúteos sin dejarla defenderse, Kushina logró recuperar la lucidez._

— _¿Qué pasa, tomate? –se escuchó la voz fría del joven Hyuga, adormilado, mediante el auricular._

_En ese momento, Kushina comprendió que ella no era una mujer cualquiera, que a ella no le podía estar pasando eso, que ella era una ninja y que podía defenderse como tal. ¡Que nadie la iba a desvirgar sin su consentimiento! _

—_¡TRAE TU TRASERO Y EL DE MINATO AHORA MISMO! –Gritó, demandante. _

_Y en menos de dos segundos ambos chicos habían roto el piso de la habitación 5 y habían caído a la habitación de ella._

_Minato y Hiashi se quedaron de piedra al ver la escena. _

_Y el íncubo, al verse con espectadores, desapareció._

_Kushina cayó al suelo, un tanto mareada, hasta que Minato se acercó y la abrazó._

— _¡¿Qué ha pasado, Kushina-chan?!_

_Hiashi, por su parte, ya tenía el byakugan activado, viendo hacia todas direcciones. _

—_Esa cosa estaba aquí. ¡Tenemos que atraparlo!_

_Y sin importarle que estuviera semi desnuda, salió corriendo de la habitación, como si esperara a que de la nada el violador apareciera._

_Minato intentó prender las luces, pero nada prendía, ni el foco del baño, ni el de la habitación, ni el de la sala, ni el de la cocina. Nada._

_Kushina caminaba a oscuras por el pasillo que conducía a el balcón cuando, de improviso, algo paso "volando" a su costado, tomándola de la cintura y aventándola al cristal del ventanal del balcón. El vidrio se rompió, dejando a una Kushina un tanto herida por un par de vidrios que se le habían encajado en la espalda, pero nada grave. Se levantó, como si nada, comenzando a sudar, mirando hacia todos lados._

— _¡Cuidado! –gritó Hiashi a lo lejos, por el pasillo que conectaba la sala con el balcón._

_En eso, el espíritu tomó a Kushina por la garganta y, acto seguido, la arrojó sin miramientos al balcón del piso inferior._

_La pelirroja se había levantado y había rotó el vidrio del otro ventanal para meterse a la habitación, encontrándola también sin luz y completamente vacía… pero también, llena de pasillos que llevaban a distintas partes; muy diferente a su habitación."_

Y es ahí hasta donde sus ojos se introdujeron para ser espías de la escena que ahora presencian.

El monstruo de dimensiones indescriptibles, comenzó a morder descaradamente los hombros de la chica indefensa que no podía hacer otra cosa más que moverse, en un intento de defenderse, pero sin sus manos, las cuales seguían sujetadas por arriba de su cabeza, no podía hacer nada.

Seguramente tus ojos no pueden dejar de ver el espectáculo, esperando con ansias a que los héroes lleguen a salvar a la damisela en apuros, más te recuerdo que tú no puedes hacer nada para que lo que quieras que pase suceda.

El íncubo le subió el bra, agresivamente, y comenzó a succionar sin piedad alguna los pechos desnudos de la joven que nuevamente estaba al borde de las lágrimas… si tan solo se hubiera esperado a que Minato o Hiashi la acompañaran al balcón, tal vez eso no estuviera pasando.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y ella estaba siendo vilmente violada.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, desgraciado! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas Minato, del otro lado, mientras intentaba romperla de un solo golpe, pero la puerta, llena de una extraña energía verdusca, no cedía y lo aventaba cada vez que Minato siquiera la tocaba.

—Déjame a mí. –pidió el Hyuga, dando con sus tan nombrados puños suaves, al estilo de pelea Hyuga, pero la puerta le hizo lo mismo que a Minato.

Kushina escuchaba todo lo que hacían por medio del auricular, pero sus sentidos estaban más preocupados de sentir el ácido de la baba del demonio sobre su cuerpo que por esos dos.

Para entonces, el íncubo había llevado su boca recorriendo el camino desde sus pechos hasta el borde de sus braguitas, haciéndola estremecer del horror. Con lo que Kushina creyó que eran los dientes, el sujeto comenzó a bajarle las bragas, activando automáticamente la alarma que le decía a la chica que estaba en zona roja.

…En ese instante, la joven Uzumaki perdió toda cordura, dejando de llorar como una novata… y acudió a mí.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y su cabello, tan liso como siempre, comenzó a levantarse en 9 partes, como las de mi cola. Mi energía comenzó a rondar por su cuerpo, porque yo no iba a permitir, al contrario de ustedes, que una atrocidad así se cometiera en el cuerpo de _mi jinchūriki, y no porque le tuviera afecto a esa niña mimada y latosa, sino porque hasta yo tengo mis principios._

A diferencia de cualquiera, a través del cuerpo inconsciente de Kushina, yo sí que podía ver al íncubo: un monstruo de alas negras, con traje oscuro y… bueno, ya sin pantalones.

_—Acabalo, Kurama. _

JA. Como si yo obedeciera tus órdenes, mocosa.

Sin embargo, por esta vez, te hare caso.

Observen esto, niñatos.

Vean como mi energía sobresale, miren como el animal de dientes amarillos y piel azul pálido se va alejando con una erección lista. Baka.

_—Idiota._

¡Pero ¿qué…?!

Jkfghabhkgsd

_._

—Nadie –soltó Kushina, aun con mi energía sobresaliéndole- maneja mi cuerpo, ¡MAS QUE YO!

Se levantó de la cama, fue hasta el íncubo y lo estampó de un solo golpe en la pared.

Puedo decir que esta mujer le da miedo a cualquiera.

Con ojos diabólicos y sonrisa desentonada, se acerca a paso lento al demonio, y, susurrando, le dijo:

— ¿Te crees muy valiente, no ´ttebane?

El íncubo, ahora ya más o menos visible para ustedes, se encogió en su lugar, mirando… ¿aterrorizado a Kushina?

—Pues debes aprender a NO ATACAR A DOS DEMONIOS UNIDOS.

Y, en eso, Kushina comenzó… comenzó… a salirle 4 colas mientras reía sádicamente mirando con ojos de maniática al íncubo.

—Y te has metido con la persona equivocada.

.

Desde afuera, el rubio y el castaño miraban con miedo hacia el cuarto, de donde provenían fuertes carcajadas con una voz distorsionada y grandes estruendos, como si hubiera juegos artificiales explotando dentro.

Temerosos, empujaron la puerta que ya no conservaba la cosa verdusca, observando, aterrorizados, que Kushina, aun en su estado semi-normal, despedazaba con las garras y los dientes al demonio violador que, si bien, había colmado la poca paciencia que la pelirroja poseía, salpicando todo a su alrededor de sangre negra.

.

Y no es por asustarlos, pequeños genin´s que han espiado toda esta aventura, pero casi les puedo asegurar que a su lado derecho tienen un íncubo (siendo mujer) o un súcubo (siendo hombre), y a su lado izquierdo, más terroríficamente todavía, tienen a una bruja como Kushina, despellejando a su propio íncubo, pues el terror puede obligar a las personas, al igual que a Kushina, a hacer cosas que nunca se imaginaron; transformándote.

La pregunta aquí es: ¿qué eliges tú? ¿Tener miedo y ser la víctima, o tener terror y descargar tu ira con aquello que no soportas?

Solo piénsalo bien porque… te lo dice un demonio de 9 colas como yo que, para varear, está encerrado en otro demonio llamado humano.

Ahora, anda, ve a tu cama, recuéstate y cierra los ojos, que seguro que tú no crees en los fantasmas…

… ¿verdad?

_**N/A: Hola! Este creo que ha sido mi primer fic de terror, y el primero que escribo sobre Kushina. Aunque me salió un poco extraño… y tal vez no lo haya narrado de la forma adecuada, pero esto fue lo que salió… espero que no les haya confundido, porque a decir verdad, cuando lo escribí hubo un momento en el que no sabía si estaba hablando Kurama-san o yo XD pero bueno…**_

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado, y si quieren ayudarme a mejorar, recibo criticas, sugerencias, consejos, y lo que ustedes quieran.**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
